Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?
Jared watches the shows and plays the Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? games. Synopsis Jared doesn't know anything about Geography. He liked going to his friend's house to see what video games they had, and he found Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego. It was so popular it got a kid's game show. Jared shows off the intro to the show. It is rad! The band is still around, and they still perform the song! It was a pretty good game show. The show used a lot of lighting and animation gimmicks to keep holding the viewer's attention. The kids are really smart, and Jared didn't even know where his mailbox was! Jared calls one of the kids an idiot for getting a wrong answer. The show is exhausting - even the host is winded at the end of the game. Jared didn't learn much from the show. It was too distracting. Another show called Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego. It also has an interesting opening theme. Jared is ready to learn! This show had a lot of completely natural conversations about geography in it. The show also had quizzes in the ad breaks to see if the viewer has been paying attention. Jared doesn't know the answers. Jared was a dumb idiot kid, so he never beat the game. But now, he may stand a chance as a dumb idiot adult! He plays the DOS version. Jared feels lied to as it is nowhere near as wacky as the gameshow. Carmen Sandiego is a babe! She's like a sexy reverse batman with gadgets. She always looks great doing everything. Jared explains how iconic she is. She doesn't look as good in the original game. The game starts Jared off in Kigali - and apologizes to his 0 fans from Kigali! He needs to find clues to find the criminal. He only has until Sunday to find the criminal! Jared explains how the game works. Some of the options available don't apply to any of the suspects. A surprising number of thieves are into croquet! As in more than one! Other clues are obvious, others are not - especially the vague flag questions. Going to a wrong location will have the people there not know what Carmen is talking about. Jared explains the worst mechanic in the game. Flying to the wrong location forces the player to go back where they started, even if the correct answer is significantly closer! Some of the witnesses don't seem reliable - such as a parrot! Jared discusses how weird the henchman are. One of them is dancing like Michael Jackson! Jared dances across the set. Some of the stolen items are ridiculous - such as the theft of the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. The thieves try to kill the player when they are found! The thieves then run away, and kill three people. Then the police chase after them. The thief looks like two children standing on top of each other in a trench coat. At the end, Jared is asked a random question at the end of the game. Jared doesn't know how to get the answers, so he looks it up on Wikipedia. He gets it wrong and quits the game. The game plays the same way the whole time. The difficulty stays relatively the same and becomes repetitive quickly. The game needs to be more interesting. Even when Carmen is the criminal, the game plays out the same, and she isn't wearing her iconic trenchcoat! The end cutscene is absolutely nothing - not even credits! Jared puts his name on the scoreboard - alongside Hana from Asagao Academy. Jared is surprised how popular the game is. Jared doesn't think he retained any of the information from the game. It has a lot of information, but it just is so boring. The shows may have made her more popular. You may be better off reading an actual book to learn things. However, thanks to the game, there are two shows made from it. Jared starts singing along with the theme song. Category:ProReview Category:Videos